


To Become Mrs. Morgan

by Just_A_Random_Writer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Writer
Summary: "Listen...When the time comes...You gotta run and don't look back.This is over."Sadie Adler and Arthur Morgan had always gotten along together as friends, yet both never quite expressed interest in a relationship. Arthur and Sadie are sent out to scout for Kieran's whereabouts after his disappearance from the Shady Belle estate as they travel to the outskirts of Shady Belle. Night falls, and once they setup camp to the simply breathtaking sky, an argument erupts, ironically sparking the futile beginnings of their relationship.





	To Become Mrs. Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> (THE START OF THIS WORK IS BASED IN SHADY BELLE!)
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS!
> 
> * : 3rd Person Perspective  
** : Arthur's Perspective  
*** : Sadie's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Sadie discuss on the subject of the disappearance of Kieran before they speak out about other things concerning themselves and other people.

**9:00pm**

**Shady Belle**

*****

Arthur whisked his hairy beard, his finger tangling between the strands. His thoughts ran cold through his head, straining with stress. He slipped his legs under the bed he sat on. Panting slowly but heavily, he sighed and stood up, walking over to his portable desk. He searched the table for the note he'd folded the previous night that was apparently written and posted by Mary Linton — his ex girlfriend. He'd recieved the letter from Tilly a while ago. A pain-inducing memory that Arthur would continue to hold against himself for a long time. His sorrow of not being able to be better for her cracked him. Mary was a hard pick from a huge crowd, deep within the increasing civilization of the modern world. No one else Arthur knew of would serve him the same type of kindness and viligence as Mary did.

_Until now._

Arthur's new little interest peaked once his eyes lay on the sight of Sadie Adler for the first time in that cabin in the mountains. His face of confusion and sadness for her poor tampered soul gave him haste as it gave Adler grief. The fire of the house as they stepped out that front door was the fresh beginning for her lack of empathy for the O'Driscolls and the visual metaphor for the fire in her heart. Arthur saw himself in her after that. He saw traits and relations between the two more than before with Mary, even with the numerous years they'd once shared in their steep relationship. After months of hardship, Arthur could see Sadie really unfold and take her own place in the gang, finding her ropes without needless casting of guidance from the gang members trying to tutor her. Point is, Sadie was independent and carefree, selfless and loving. And she was darn pretty. Which, comparing that with how Mary forced her problems into Arthur's midlife crisis, he saw much more success in pursuing Sadie. Besides that, chemistry between Arthur and Sadie was everlasting and Sadie seemed to enjoy his witty and narcissistic caring nature always implied in his sentences. Sadie liked to converse with him often, sometimes even offering to ride with Arthur to "talk" about something, which he never refused. It was more of a job proposition to perhaps host a stagecoach robbery or hunt down the lasting remainder of the O'Driscolls, but Arthur enjoyed the company nevertheless. Smiles and all, Sadie perfectly encapsulated Arthur with the vibe that Mary gave around him.

Arthur sighed again and snapped out of his inner thought. He reached out and grabbed the paper. He stretched it in his hands to be able to read it. He read through quickly, feeling Mary's voice read the monologue printed on the letter. He placed the paper down gently before rubbing his forehead and creasing his eyebrows.

_She wanted to meet him in Saint Denis now?_

He shook his head. He figured he'd meet her the next day, seeing as the note seemed to be recently posted. His thoughts on Mary were beginning to falter into scarcity ever since the meeting in Valentine. Sadie was his prime trail of thought at the moment. His involvement in Mary's errands felt incredibly contradictory to what she'd always scolded Arthur's behaviour for being when they were still together — that being incapable of independence without her. Evidently right now, Arthur felt like was being used. Yet her saying "Oh, Arthur," always triggered you into agreeing with a side-quest. It was a phrase used by her back then becoming so strangely iconic in the worst way. At this point, it was a tool for manipulation. But it was hard to resist the face she made, so either way, he lost.

"Hey Arthur."

Speak of the devil. It was Sadie, right outside of his room.

"Hey Sadie. You can come in." Sadie walks in, and you can see her wear her signature yellow shirt and brown pants with a gunslinger belt but no hat. Sadie seemed to have noticed Arthur staring at her from top to bottom, because she gave Arthur a smirk.

"What's that for?" she asked, giggling, a blush on her face. Arthur grumbled, smiling.

"Heh, no reason. Just surprised that Dutch let ya' off with that choice of pants." Sadie gives Arthur a look of skepticism.

"Oh, right. _Real smoove_, you jackass." Arthur chuckles at her, causing her to crack a smile.

"He spoke to me." She says, breaking her smile to tell Arthur about her encounter.

"Who?" she sighs.

"Dutch. He gave me a long speech straight from out of that book he was readin'." she says. Arthur sighs again, following a laugh from Sadie a second later.

"He said to me that you and me should head out tomorrow to look for Kieran around the area, or whatever his god-forsaken name is." Arthur laughs a bit, with Sadie smiling shortly after.

"Have a sneaking suspicion that that O'Driscoll probably left to go and tell the rest of his goddamn friends about our whereabouts." Arthur sighs.

"Yeah... Kieran's a loose cannon. He's a wildcard, but I don't reckon he's gonna turn us in and reveal where we are." Arthur says. Sadie looks at him.

"You said it yourself. He's a loose cannon." Arthur chuckles.

"Yeah, but not... not like that." her eyes scold him.

"He's unpredictable. Untamed. If he wanted, he could say something to the O'Driscolls." she nods.

"Look, I ain't saying that there aren't O'Driscolls who aren't total pricks, but they're a rare picking. Especially from a gang I hate so dearly." she says. Her eyes flicker.

"I understand. I was wary too, but Kieran's... alright. People need time to adjust to him, which they haven't had because we're movin' all the damn time. You're the only one in camp who hates him as much as you do. It's a burning fire with too much fuel." Sadie flicks her eyes to the ground. Arthur flares his eyes. It was clear she was stubborn in changing her thoughts on Kieran.

"Now, I still won't refrain from teasing him, but... I feel bad for him, is all. We treat him like shit for reasons he doesn't possess. He's said his piece on Colm O'Driscoll, and I don't have any belief that he doesn't hate him now. Give him a chance, but keep an eye on him." Sadie sighs and raises her hand, waving Arthur off.

"It's a thought, Arthur. I suppose a chance is all I'll give him." Arthur nods.

"Maybe I'm just being soft on the guy since he's disappeared and I feel guilty, but I guess if he did leave, it must've been the abuse we gave him. It didn't sound the case, though. He sounded calm through the little conversations we had." Arthur says. Sadie side eyes Arthur.

"Well, maybe that's the thing. Abuse. But there was something I noticed these past few months between Kieran and a certain someone." Sadie says. Arthur's face scrunches up.

"Who?" Arthur asks. Sadie sticks her tongue out.

"Jesus christ, Arthur! Really? You haven't been paying attention to the feud between Kieran and Mary-Beth?" Sadie rolls her eyes as Arthur smirks.

"Really now? They been speakin' a lot?" Sadie crosses her arms.

"A shit load. Been talkin' to each other ever since they were introduced. When I was fuckin' with him on that post when he was tied to it, Mary sympathized for him, even going as far as to give him some food to eat. It seemed like they had somethin'. Ever since, I saw 'em both together, conversing and whatnot." Arthur closed his eyes.

"Really, huh? I never noticed. I'm always out, and you know that. Workin' for the gang. Dutch has a plan." he opened his eyes to Sadie picking at her fingernails.

"Yeah... a plan. Look, Arthur. I have to ask, but do you really think Dutch is in the right state of mind at the moment? He wants us rob a bank, yet we're desperately trying to move from place to place constantly to avoid them Pinkertons. A bank robbery will bring unnecessary attention." Sadie says, cracking her knuckles. Arthur looked at her briefly before speaking.

"Well, I have to say, but Dutch has been quite... different, recently. He's acting a bit more strangely than usual, but it doesn't give me much reason to confront him 'bout it. It ain't my place to speak. And besides, if we've noticed, Molly must've, too. You know how close they are — if she thinks it's bad, she'll say somethin'. She'll be the one to speak out first. Not us." Arthur gives Sadie a look of concern, though. As if he's not quite in belief of his own words.

"Hosea's got him on a tight leash, anyways. It's alright, Sadie. Dutch'll be fine." Sadie looks at Arthur before shaking her head. Arthur sighs. Sadie fiddled with her blouse as she thought.

"I can't really argue with that, to be honest. Although..." Sadie allowed herself to stop.

"Yeah?" Arthur frowned.

"I just... can you put in a good word for me? To perhaps... maybe join ya'll in your jobs? Or get more freedom to explore? I hate helpin' Pearson with his vegetables all day. I shared the workload evenly with Jake. I just need to relieve myself, y'know? It's borin', is all. I need a distraction from this grim state of mind we all have at the moment." Arthur sighed. Sadie was shown to be able to take care of herself, yet his feelings for her were clear. He liked her. And to have her be so into wanting to take part in gang work scared Arthur. He didn't want to lose another gang member, let alone his strongest love interest. His compassion for her was high.

"I suppose I can mention you at least." Arthur mutters. Sadie's face brightens, her features of unbelievable prettiness showing.

"Thank you, Arthur." he tipped his hat to her.

"No problem. It ain't like you couldn't of asked yourself, though." Sadie looks out of the window to the moon, shining with a bright light projecting onto the ground.

"I could've. I should've, instead of botherin' you." Arthur snorts.

"You ain't ever botherin' me, Sadie. It's fine. I'll say somethin' tomorrow." Sadie chuckles.

"Thanks." she says. Arthur tips his hat again. He coughs into his sleeve.

"Sadie, about Kieran..." Arthur rushes out of his mouth. Sadie walks up to lean against the wall and she crosses her arms, listening.

"I ain't big on giving second chances, especially on a goddamn O'Driscoll, of all people, but I feel as if he's taking in heat he just don't deserve. Especially from you and Bill." Sadie gives Arthur a cold stare, agitated at his question.

"Arthur, what the hell..." she says it in such a way that it makes Arthur jump. Her kindhearted silliness just a minute ago had just deflated to a blank stare.

"Them O'Driscolls killed my husband, Arthur! Did you not hear that part of my story?" Arthur shakes his head, coughing lightly into his elbow.

"I did, Sadie. And I'm sorry. I really am. But that's the problem — Kieran is actually a somewhat good guy. He's trying his hardest in this gang, and although that doesn't say much because all he does is groom horses all day, it's still work. Hell, because he doesn't regularly kill people on sight probably makes him a much better person than me." Sadie's eyes blink rapidly.

"Bullshit, Arthur. Besides my Jakey, you're the best man I've ever known." Arthur shakes head, chuckling slightly.

"Never knew you were one to joke about such things, Sadie. Shame on you." Arthur says jokingly, with Sadie laughing happily. Sadie struts over to Arthur gives him a light tap on the shoulder before bending over to give him a hug.

"But seriously, Arthur, you really are the second best man I've ever known." Arthur couldn't help but blush at her statement. Her hair flushes over his face, breathing into it. The air from the window rushing in. From where the shallow cheers of laughter and talk once arose from had now become silence ailed by the constant breathing of both Arthur and Sadie. It was a brief moment of peace. Before he realized that no one else had started speaking again outside. As if they were listening. To the couple. Was it like this the whole time? A moment later, and the chatter from outside resumes nonchalantly as if nothing happened. Sadie raises her eyebrows before standing, leaving your tight grasp. She quickly tilts her face behind her to avoid your gaze, which becomes evident why when you notice the red blush on her face. Had she noticed the pause in between our moment and the chatter outside too?

"Well... looks like things are getting late." she finally says. Arthur nods. She then walks over back to the door to the hallway, when she stops midway and takes a look at Arthur's desk as she walks by. At Mary's letter. Open wide for analysis. Arthur could see her reaction clearly as she frowned. She glares back at Arthur and he can tell she's disappointed at him. She stomps off towards the door and he can hear her briskly jog down the corridor. Arthur sighs and pats his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be longer chapters after this — take my word for it.


End file.
